


It's In His Kiss

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, College AU, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Omega!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean’s exhausted, and the cute Omega working the register in the dining hall makes an interesting deal.





	It's In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Debriel Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card
> 
> Thanks to my ex boyfriend who had a similar situation with a less favorable outcome for the idea.

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stood in line in the dining hall on campus, yawning. His coffee nearly spilled and he barely saved it with a groan. Studying for his calculus class all night definitely had it’s downsides, but hey, at least he was alive. He didn’t want to think about Sam right now, with his younger Alpha brother studying prelaw. Dean looked at the textbook while the nerd was studying one day, and the older Alpha shuddered in recollection.

“Tired, big boy?” the guy working the register asked as he calculated Dean’s meal.

“Been up all night studying for an exam that’s in an hour and a half,” Dean grunted. The Omega working the counter smelled good, like coffee and sugar. Very delicious. He licked his lips as he watched him. The Omega was cute, too. Golden eyes that seemed to be whiskey drowned in sunlight and hair to match.

The Omega learned and Dean caught sight of the nametag. Gabriel. “Parents of the religious sort?” Dean asked, pointing to the name tag.

“Buddy, you’ve got no idea,” Gabriel said with a laugh. “Here’s my brother’s names, in birth order. Ready? Okay. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, yours truly, Balthazar, Castiel, Samandriel.”

Dean gave a low whistle. “All angels and the lone devil?” he asked.

“Yep,” Gabriel smirked. “And the ‘lone devil’ is the lead singer and guitarist for a heavy metal/punk rock band that tours. Fallen Angels?”

“Dude, seriously?” Dean grinned. “Guilty pleasure, I’m a classic rock guy.”

Gabriel grinned in return. “Like Asia?” he asked.

“Hell yes!” Dean beamed. “Love them.”

Gabriel smiled happily and shook his head at Dean when he saw him reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. “Listen, gorgeous Alpha,” he said. “I got a deal for you.”

“Name it,” Dean said. “And the name’s Dean.”

“Dean-O. Got it. Anyways.” Gabriel leaned in. “You don’t have to pay for your meal… if you kiss me.”

Dean raised a brow. “Seriously?”

“Hell yeah,” Gabriel laughed. “Seriously, bowlegs, you’re sex on two legs.” He winked. “And I want in on that. Literally.”

Dean smirked. “Lay it on me, then, Gabriel,” he said, leaning in.

Kissing Gabriel was like coming home and Sam giving him one of those big bear hugs that seemed to nearly lift Dean off his feet. It was warm and inviting, even if he was invaded with tongue and teeth. It felt right.

“Whoa,” Dean whispered as they broke, ignoring the catcalls from the rest of the dining hall.

“Yeah,” Gabriel breathed. “I think I could use some lessons, though.”

“Want those lessons at 8 tonight?” Dean smirked. “I’ll be free when this exam’s done around then. We could eat together then.”

“That works perfectly, Alpha,” Gabriel purred, and Dean shuddered. He’s had dozens of partners call him Alpha, even Sam does whenever he overrules Sam on a decision (he’s got to be a good big brother somehow), but it never sounded like it did when Gabriel purred it.

“See you at 8 then,” Dean murmured. “And thanks for the free meal, little Omega.”

Gabriel gave a small whine at the moniker and watched helplessly as the Alpha moved out of his space, picking up his food and moving to a table to eat and drink and watch his cute Omega.

Maybe he’s found his mate, because as Dean relived that kiss with Gabriel and wondered about how other parts of him taste, he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

Gabriel watched the tall Alpha almost helplessly, even as he worked tirelessly at the dining hall register. What had started as a joke lead to the unfortunate side effect of arousal, and he just wanted to ride the Alpha. He’s had several partners, but none like this. None that made him want the Alpha or Beta he had been fucking quite like this.

Maybe his mom was right. Maybe everything is in an Alpha’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
